


Rare and beautiful

by iolka, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, UST, WTF Starbucks 2017, Миди R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Баки не понимал, за что Стиву в комплект ко всем его труднопроизносимым болячкам еще и это





	

**Author's Note:**

> фик вдохновлен заявкой с инсайда, но получилась куча отступлений

1.

После тяжелого дня в доках хотелось только одного — уснуть на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности часиков, этак, на двенадцать. Но едва переступив порог их общей со Стивом квартиры, Баки понял, что сон придется отложить. Понял по запаху — не омеги или альфы, а по запаху боли. И по железистому привкусу крови, оседавшему на языке.  
Снова.  
Баки готов был взвыть.  
Но понимал, что не должен показывать недовольство или слабость. Сейчас он был нужен Стиву, ведь Стив — главное. А то решит еще, что обуза, или что-нибудь в этом духе, и уйдет. И кто будет рядом, когда это начнется в следующий раз?

Баки даже не заглянул в спальню — сразу пошел мыть руки, а по пути назад прихватил из аптечки баночку с вазелином, с содроганием вспоминая тот раз, когда имел глупость обойтись слюной. Стиву от слюны другого альфы стало гораздо хуже.

В спальне было душно и темно. Баки зажег ночник.  
Стив свернулся клубочком, обхватив себя руками, уткнулся лицом в подушку и периодически, когда боль от внутренних судорог становилась совсем невыносимой, едва слышно скулил.

— Хэй, — позвал Баки, и, подойдя к кровати, осторожно, едва касаясь, погладил Стива по взмокшим волосам. — Стиви. Я здесь. Скоро все закончится. Скоро все будет хорошо.  
Стив едва повернул голову и смотрел лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Ссохшиеся искусанные губы разомкнулись, и Баки наклонился ближе, чтобы расслышать хрип пересохшего горла.  
— Бак... Во...  
— Молчи. Сейчас, — Баки сжал зубы от досады, что забыл про воду. У Стива всегда в эти дни было дикое обезвоживание. Этим, в основном, и объяснялись лихорадка и жар.

Он быстро вернулся в комнату с чайником и чашкой, споил Стиву около полулитра воды и сел возле кровати, поглаживая Стива кончиками пальцев по волосам и за ушами.

Сейчас Стиву немного полегчает, и они продолжат. А пока Баки мог просто побыть рядом. Смотреть на Стива, не отрываясь, и не вызывая подозрений своим пристальным вниманием. Впитывать памятью каждую черточку лица, каждую морщинку и трещинку пересохших губ.  
Баки хотелось любоваться Стивом вечно, но приходилось довольствоваться редкими моментами ложных течек или еще более редкими ночами, когда он приходил с работы, а Стив уже спал. Последнего почти не случалось, потому что Стив почти всегда ждал его с поздним ужином. Чаще сам Баки едва доползал до квартиры и засыпал на полпути к подушке. Поэтому происходящее сейчас могло бы считаться рождественским подарком, если бы все не было так... неправильно.

Баки не понимал, за что Стиву в комплект ко всем его труднопроизносимым болячкам еще и это. По какой причине его организм иногда — без какой либо системы — начинал считать, что Стиви омега? Никто не знал, врачи в том числе. Когда это случилось впервые, Сара наизнанку вывернулась, но умудрилась попасть к лучшим врачам для омег и альф в городе. Баки даже не хотел думать, чего ей это стоило, но с тех пор Роджерсы стали жить еще беднее, чем до этого. А сама Сара, и так бравшая дополнительные смены, буквально поселилась в госпитале.  
Все, что смогли сказать врачи, это что биологически Стив — не омега, у него нет омежьих органов, не выделяются смазка и феромоны. Просто иногда — через полгода или через месяц, когда как — у него начинаются «ложные течки»: жар, иногда лихорадка, спазмы и не проходящий стояк, дрочить который совершенно бесполезно. Зато если зайти с другой стороны... Это Баки выяснил совершенно случайно — опытным путем.

Баки всегда оставался в эти дни со Стивом — Сара не могла брать отгулы и быть с сыном круглосуточно, а потом ее и вовсе не стало.  
Поначалу Баки помогал, обтирая влажным полотенцем и спаивая воду, и с такой помощью «течка» могла продолжаться до десяти дней, выматывая и Стива, и Сару, и Баки. Позже Баки попробовал помочь Стиву, отдрочив — так получалось дней по шесть-семь, но при этом нежная кожица члена Стива стиралась до красноты, и под конец процесс причинял больше боли, чем облегчения.  
Тот единственный раз, когда Баки попробовал — осмелился — отсосать, он не забудет никогда.

Если быть честным, хотя бы с самим собой, Баки очень расстроился, когда в пятнадцать узнал, что Стив не омега. Они никогда не поднимали этот вопрос до того момента, но Баки всегда подсознательно верил, что Стив, драчливый, патологически честный и хрупкий Стив, — омега. И даже не мог сказать, в какой момент он в него влип настолько, что и силой не отодрать, не вырезать ни из сердца, ни из головы... Поэтому Баки хорошо помнил тот день, ветреный и пасмурный майский день, когда они шли после школы домой к нему, и Баки рассказывал, как девчонки-беты задразнили несчастного омежку из параллельного класса, потому что у него внезапно началась течка. Баки тогда еще сказал, что-то вроде: «ты, наверное, можешь себе представить, каково ему сейчас?», точную формулировку он не помнил, зато сверкнувшие сначала недоумением, а затем обидой голубые глаза помнил отчетливо, как и слова Стива. «Я альфа, Бак. И поражен, что ты этого до сих пор не понял».  
У Баки тогда ослабели ноги, а в голове помутилось, но он не был бы собой, если бы не среагировал быстро, не догнал тут же попытавшегося уйти быстро Роджерса, не развернул к себе, выпаливая на ходу: «Да я не в этом смысле, сопляк, я про дразнилки. Я всегда знал, что ты альфа, ни один приличный омега не стал бы провоцировать столько драк, сколько ты».  
И получил в ответ привычное «придурок».

Тогда удалось сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Но мир Баки уже перевернулся с ног на голову.  
Осознав, что все это время испытывал влечение к альфе, Баки не устроил из этого драму, он просто смирился. Это же все равно был Стив Роджерс. Его Стив. И Баки быстро просчитал стратегию дальнейшего своего поведения, чтобы никоим образом не подставить Стива под удар, ведь за связь альфы с альфой грозило страшное.  
Он бы смог пройти через это сам, если б кто-то узнал — Баки был уверен в себе, но Стива не хотелось подводить даже в мыслях. Стива хотелось защитить.  
После того дня Баки начал зарабатывать репутацию сердцееда, связываясь только с девушками-бетами, но редко заходя дальше поцелуев. Это было не то, но здравый смысл и наличие девушек отлично держали Баки на расстоянии от Стива.

А когда появилась эта проблема с ложными течками, Баки не смог пересилить себя и остаться в стороне. Он был нужен Стиву. И у него почти получалось держать себя в руках. Если позже Стив спрашивал о том, что показалось ему странным, Баки всегда мог найти оправдание и выкрутиться, ведь на каждое свое «лишнее» действие придумывал по тысяче отговорок в минуту.

Баки понятия не имел, что на него нашло в тот злополучный день, когда в голову пришла дурацкая идея помочь Стиву ртом. Ему было двадцать один, Стиву — двадцать, это все продолжалось уже лет пять с разными временными промежутками, и, наверное, Баки дошел до некоего внутреннего Рубикона, который и пересек.  
А потом две недели таскался в больницу, как на работу, наблюдая за еще больше похудевшим другом, безвольно лежавшим на больничной койке под капельницей.  
Острая аллергическая реакция, хорошо, не отек легких, Баки слышал, от этого умирали стремительно и в муках. Но везде, куда попала слюна Баки, высыпали оспинки, позже превратившиеся в мокнущие раны. Ко всему этому добавлялись острый приступ астмы, температура под сорок и судороги.  
Муниципальный госпиталь, который находился ближе всего к их квартире, не мог предложить хороших методов лечения, с приступом и его последствиями Стив справился в основном сам. В госпитале его держали только потому, что Баки заплатил последние деньги за капельницы, которые должны были помочь Стиву выздороветь быстрее.

После госпиталя Стив так ни о чем и не спросил. После госпиталя он вообще перестал задавать вопросы о том, что происходило.  
Да и «течки» не было в тот раз целых десять месяцев. Самый долгий период.

Потом, позже, Баки однажды погладил Стива пальцем между ягодиц. Не удержался, не смог справиться с искушением. Стив тогда мгновенно взвился и кончил. Течка длилась уже третий день и продолжилась еще один день. После ее завершения Баки единственный раз начал разговор сам, обрисовал Стиву догадки и получил согласие попробовать _пальцем_ в следующий раз. Следующая течка продлилась полтора дня. А следующая за ней — шесть часов. Баки втайне считал это своей маленькой победой.

Теперь не нужно было каждый раз после недельного, а то и больше, отсутствия искать новую работу или унизительно объясняться с начальством (у нормальных омег течки шли по три-четыре дня). И Баки, и Стив теряли, в худшем случае, день.

И все же, несмотря на сократившееся время, ложная течка оставляла Стива вялым и ослабленным на несколько дней.  
Баки прекрасно знал, что Стив ненавидит все это. И Баки прекрасно его понимал, как альфа.  
Стив ведь тоже — альфа, о чем Баки не переставал себе напоминать. Какому альфе пришлось бы по нраву подставлять задницу, как омеге? Пусть не под член, под палец лучшего друга, но тем не менее...  
После «открытия» они не говорили об этом ни разу. Пару дней после «течек» Стив отводил взгляд, заторможено реагировал при разговоре на бытовые темы, а потом все возвращалось на круги своя.  
Но Баки был даже рад, что не приходилось об этом говорить. Рад был помочь, а потом додрочить болезненно напряженный член в ванной, закусывая кулак, чтобы не издавать ни звука. Баки не хотел, ни за что не хотел потерять Стива, а это непременно произошло бы, если Стив начал хотя бы догадываться. Стив был болезненно правильным, он жил в том мире, где альфы женятся на омегах, а беты живут с бетами. В его мире не существовало извращенцев-альф, западающих на других альф. Даже если эти альфы хрупкие как омеги и у них даже бывают «течки».

Стив на кровати пошевелился и приподнял голову. Это вырвало Баки из воспоминаний о прошлых разах. Он слабо улыбнулся другу.  
— Сейчас, Стив. Сейчас все будет.

— Просто покончи с этим, — хрипло отозвался Роджерс и весь передернулся, сдерживая болезненный стон сквозь зубы.

— Шш, Стиви... — Баки пересел удобнее и ласково погладил Стива по волосам, соскальзывая рукой на плечо, немного откинул одеяло в районе стивовой маленькой задницы. Иногда Баки позволял себе мастурбировать под фантазии о том, как трахает Стива, как узенькая дырка, в которой с трудом хватает места одному пальцу, растягивается под его член, краснеет от притока крови. Как выгибается Стив, облегчая проникновение, усиливая свое удовольствие, заходится стонами, а надавив на его впалый тощий живот, можно почувствовать свой член внутри.

В такие разы Баки кончал особенно быстро, а потом с утра старался не смотреть в глаза Стиву, чтобы проницательный мелкий ни о чем не догадался.

Но сейчас нельзя было отвлекаться. В такие дни Баки считал себя кем-то вроде доктора. Оказал первую помощь, облегчил страдания пациента и все такое.

Стив упрямо надевал штаны в такие дни, хотя Баки пытался доказать ему, что от лишней ткани он больше потеет, а потом лежать в мокрых штанах не очень приятно, как и спать. А ведь это его единственные пижамные штаны.

Баки помог Стиву стянуть влажную ткань и отбросил подальше, к выходу, чтобы увидеть потом и не забыть постирать.

Нежная светлая кожа Стива тут же покрылась мурашками, а сам он зашипел сквозь зубы от притока прохладного воздуха.

Баки огладил ягодицы, вздымая короткие редкие светлые волоски, и подтолкнул Стива, побуждая раздвинуть ноги. Затем открыл баночку с вазелином и зачерпнул немного мази, согревая.

Стива затрясло крупной дрожью, он снова болезненно застонал, а когда судорога прошла, выпятил задницу вверх.

Половинки немного разошлись, и Баки осторожно прикоснулся пальцем к закрытому напряженному анусу. Под прикосновением пальца дырка дрогнула и расслабилась, как и сам Стив — осевший на матрас, он весь обмяк. Баки знал, что это нормальная реакция, так было всегда, но что-то, ему казалось, сегодня было не так.

Напомнив себе поговорить со Стивом на эту тему позже, Баки добавил мази и продолжил настойчиво поглаживать. Когда Стив был расслаблен, можно было почувствовать пульсацию мышц, присущую омегам в течке, что Баки знал исключительно потому, что изучал пару учебников по этой теме, ещё когда жива была Сара. Она-то ему и принесла книги, одолжив у доктора в госпитале. Сам Баки никогда бы не осмелился просить подобные книги в публичной библиотеке.

Стив нетерпеливо подался назад, пропуская кончик пальца в себя. У Баки опалило жаром скулы. Стив никогда не проявлял инициативы. Хотя можно ли было считать это инициативой?

Баки протолкнул скользкий палец до основания и вытащил, добавил ещё мази и снова вставил. Круговыми движениям попытался добавить себе места, но Стив, даже не сжимаясь умышленно, был чертовски тесными и тугим.

Баки согнул палец, оглаживая кругом сплетение нервов, снова придержал дернувшегося Стива, который все ещё не издавал ни звука, и плавно задвигал рукой, стараясь каждый раз надавливать куда нужно.

Стив, обмякший и молчаливый, вскоре задышал чаще, приподнялся немного, облегчая Баки доступ. На его светлой коже выступила свежая испарина, дыхание стало тяжелым и прерывистым. Баки всегда боялся, что в такой момент у Стива начнется приступ астмы, но такого еще ни разу не случилось.

Когда Стив захныкал — Боже, Баки обожал этот звук — пришлось ускорить движения рукой. Когда Стив начинал издавать звуки — это значило, что скоро наступит конец, желанное Стивом облегчение, и начало нового отсчета до следующего раза для Баки.

Стив изогнулся, потянулся под себя рукой, чтобы сжать член, но Баки вовремя убрал его руку — нельзя было трогать член Стива, он должен был кончить только так. Стив застонал почти в голос, поднялся практически на четвереньки и подавался навстречу трахавшему его пальцу. Баки, не прекращая двигать рукой, любовался — с его места он прекрасно видел лицо Стива — на ставшие черными от расплывшихся зрачков глаза, смотрящие слепо на Баки, на приоткрытый рот и красивые полные, сейчас искусанные до корочек губы Стива, которые хотелось вылизывать и целовать.

Рука затекла, от быстрых движений основанию пальца было щекотно, но Баки не хотел прерываться. Наоборот, он усилил нажим на ту точку внутри Стива, прикосновения к которой делали ему одновременно стыдно и хорошо. Еще немного...

Баки сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать, в момент, когда Стив затрясся всем телом и глухо взвыл в подушку. На одеяло брызнули белые капли, много, как и положено альфе, а у основания члена раздулся узел, который Стив обхватил непослушной трясущейся рукой. Теперь уже было можно.

Баки поспешно вытащил палец, Стив повалился на бок, все еще сотрясаясь и закатывая глаза.  
Только сейчас Баки понял, насколько напряжен и перевозбужден был он сам. Он поспешно сбежал из комнаты и заперся в ванной, сдернул штаны и схватился за член. Потом поменял руки и глубоко вдохнул запах Стива, оставшийся на правой ладони.

Он заткнул себе рот этой рукой, чтобы вдыхать запах, и чтобы Стив не услышал, и спустил в несколько грубых и жестких движений, и завыл, глухо и большей частью про себя, сжимая вспухший мгновенно узел, и проваливаясь, в одну за одной, бездны, сиявшие под веками синевой глаз Стива Роджерса.

***

Баки вернулся в спальню через несколько минут, приведя себя в порядок и вымыв руки.  
Стив лежал в той же позе, что его оставил Баки, и спал. «Течки» его всегда выматывали так, что он засыпал моментально. Иногда Баки сразу обтирал его и перекладывал на свою кровать, чтобы перестелить стивову. Но сегодня просто не успел подготовить все заранее. Стив обычно чувствовал симптомы за пару дней, но в этот раз либо не захотел ничего говорить, либо же это и для него тоже было неожиданностью.

Баки перестелил постель, собрал грязные вещи и отнес их в ванную. Приготовил ужин. Постирал. Помыл полы. Он весь извелся от понимания, что сегодня все было не так, и у этого обязательно должно быть основание. Стив только в драки влезал без объективной причины (необъективная-то у него была всегда).

А потом он нашел на столе повестку на свое имя.

***

На войне Баки никогда не позволял себе мечтать, не рассуждал, как остальные парни вокруг костра, что они будут делать, когда вернутся. Никогда не показывал небольшое фото Стива, что носил в отцовском портсигаре, подаренном перед отправкой на фронт.  
Баки всегда молчал, когда его спрашивали, ждут ли его с войны. Бросал иногда фразы о родителях и сестрах, но никогда — о Стиве.

Но перед тем, как уснуть, или в ожидании перед атакой, иногда позволял себе задуматься, как он там, один, со своей особенностью и маниакальной тягой к дракам в подворотнях.  
Они писали друг другу редкие письма, но Стив практически ничего не рассказывал о себе, писал о каких-то отвлеченных вещах, вроде новой булочной на углу их улицы или бродячем коте, который повадился приходить к Стиву на завтрак.

О маниакальном желании Стива попасть на фронт, Баки узнал из писем Бекки. Она писала, что Стив целыми днями обивал пороги призывных пунктов по всему городу и даже ездил в соседний штат. Бекка писала, что Стив говорит, будто не может видеть, как гибнут другие, пока он отсиживается дома. И зная Стива на уровне Бекки, Баки бы с легкостью поверил.  
Но только вот он знал Стива куда лучше, чем Бекка. Баки знал, что до того, как его самого призвали, Стив отзывался о войне не лучшим образом, жалел ушедших навсегда альф и бет, говорил о бессмысленности кровопролития и подобной борьбы. Баки боялся себе признаться, но, кажется, именно он был причиной страстного желания Стива. Еще больше Баки боялся, что, все-таки, причина — не он.

Когда их полк взяли в плен, у Баки появилось много времени для размышлений. Выполняя тяжелую монотонную работу, шагая от камеры до цеха и обратно, или перед тем, как уснуть, он проигрывал в голове одну за другой разные ситуации, представлял разговоры со Стивом, мечтал о несбыточном.  
Позволял себе. Боялся умереть в любой день, и решил, что было бы обидно умирать, даже не помечтав, как следует. Все одно, не сбудется, а он скоро умрет. Так зачем себе запрещать?

Под препаратами на лабораторном столе его мечты оживали перед глазами. Он видел яркие картины невозможного будущего со Стивом где-то между полом и потолком лаборатории; практически не чувствовал, как ему что-то кололи или делали с ним что-либо, если в этот момент в воображении Стив запускал тонкие узловатые пальцы, перепачканные углем, ему в волосы и робко прижимался губами к губам, или тихо напевал над маленьким свертком в пеленках, пока Баки ужинал после работы, или отдавался, жарко и полно, придерживая рукой округлый маленький животик, будто боясь навредить.

Баки не сразу отличил реальность от фантазии, когда Стив пришел за ним. Спасение, битва, пожар и дорога казались очередным дурманным сном, прекрасным и непонятным одновременно, потому что это первый раз в его сне, когда Стив был альфой, сильным, высоким, красивым — таким, каким и должен был быть по праву рождения.

А потом Баки проснулся в госпитале, и галлюцинация стала реальностью.  
Лежа на узкой койке, Баки с новой точки зрения оценивал все произошедшее за последние пару дней. Стива — если конечно Стив ему не привиделся — его возможности, навыки борьбы. Его отчаянность и решимость. Сам факт того, что пришел за ним — за ними — практически в ад, ослушавшись, почти наверняка, приказа. Они-то сами спасения не ждали, понимали, что командование уже занесло их в списки погибших.

Стив пришел через несколько часов, Баки как раз обработали подживающие царапины и сняли бинты с ненормально быстро исчезнувших ожогов, но Баки не обратил на это особого внимания, занятый мыслями о Стиве.  
Пока Стив не успел еще ничего сказать, только смотрел своими виноватыми синими глазами, Баки принялся болтать, нести всякую чепуху, только чтобы скрыть накрывшее его разочарование.

— Первый парень на весь Бруклин, да, Стиви? Теперь-то ни одна девчонка не откажется с тобой потанцевать!

Ведь Стив теперь здоровее самого здорового человека на Земле. Теперь он альфа альф и ему больше не нужна помощь Баки с деликатной проблемой. Теперь он попытается забыть ее, как страшный сон.

Стив приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Баки тут же завалил его вопросами о том, как это было. Быстро говорил, жадно вслушивался, не позволял себе отвлечься, чтобы не упасть в пропасть отчаяния. Ведь теперь не будет даже нечаянной, вызванной необходимостью близости. Не будет того, что было у Баки без малого десять лет.

Но главное — как и обычно — не показать это Стиву. Быть ему другом, лучшим другом. Как и всегда. До самого конца.

Только Баки отчего-то казалось, что друг Стиву не очень-то и нужен. Особенно сейчас.

Теперь, если у костра с ними сидел Стив, Баки травил байки об их похождениях в Бруклине или рассказывал о многочисленных девушках, которые перед его внутренним взором все на одно лицо.  
Коммандос удивлялись смене настроения вечно задумчивого сержанта, но вопросов не задавали. Баки всем своим видом показывал, что ничего прояснять не собирается.

Ему нельзя показывать Стиву, что он изменился или изменилось что-то в их отношениях. Хотя, конечно, это так. Баки чувствовал, что в плену с ним сделали что-то, но не мог понять, что. И чувствовал, что со Стивом тоже что-то происходило, но до ужаса боялся спросить. Будто та проблема времен Бруклина встала между ними Великой Китайской стеной, которую оба они видели в школьных учебниках истории. Что-то произошло, и что-то разделило их. Только Баки не мог понять, что именно.  
Не успел.  
А потом упал.

2.

Первое, что Баки о себе действительно вспомнил — это помощь Стиву.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с ликвидации проекта «Озарение», Солдат был в Мексике и планировал пересечь Атлантический океан, чтобы скрываться в Европе.

По ночам ему снились сны, где маленький хрупкий омега солнечно улыбается или засыпает в его руках. Снились разговоры, которые с первыми лучами солнца таяли в дырявой памяти. Некоторое время спустя Солдат понял, что это не настоящие события. Не воспоминания. Фантазии.

Он не был уверен и не мог сказать, почему так решил — он это просто чувствовал. И он не знал что это за чувства, откуда они берутся и почему. Пока не знал. Но понимал, что чем больше времени проходило с последнего обнуления, тем больше он мог о себе вспомнить.  
Он хотел помнить. Он хотел понять многие вещи. Больше всего — почему он спас Цель.

Однажды утром проснулся Баки, а не Солдат.

В эту ночь ему впервые снилось воспоминание. Самое яркое, последнее перед отъездом в тренировочный лагерь.

Баки вспомнил Стива, а через него и себя самого. Дальше последовало несколько жутких дней с непрекращающейся головной болью, такой, что хотелось размозжить череп бионической рукой, только чтобы избавиться от боли. Обезболивающие на него не действовали.

К концу четвертого дня его нашли оперативники ГИДРы. Многих Баки убил, пробиваясь к свободе, от погони ушел, затерявшись в толпе. Вечером он уже был в багажном отделении самолета, летевшего в Мюнхен.

Баки вспомнил всю свою жизнь до падения, воспоминания были перемешаны, обрывочны, размыты, но он знал, что сумеет выстроить логические цепочки и отыскать недостающие кусочки. Теперь он был уверен, что Стив жив, и ему самому было, ради чего жить дальше. Он вспомнит все и вернется, чтобы прикрывать Стиву спину.

Баки не помнил деяний Зимнего Солдата, но того, что он нашел в сети среди слитой Черной Вдовой информации, хватило, чтобы понять, что Солдата к Стиву Баки не потащит. Не нужна Стиву еще и эта вина в его новой жизни. Наоборот, Баки постарается держаться как можно дальше, но будет прикрывать, отказаться от этого он не сможет.

Баки вспомнил, почему сдался и позволил ГИДРе превратить себя в Зимнего Солдата.  
Они все время показывали ему газеты, где освещались поиски Капитана Америки, и Баки держался, верил, ждал. Но последней каплей стала заметка о прекращении официальных поисков. Кажется, это было самое начало пятидесятых.  
Тогда Баки последний раз помнил себя — как лег на подстилку в углу камеры и привычно погрузился в мир, где они со Стивом были вместе.  
Уже в новом веке он где-то прочитал о таком способе переживать физическую боль.

По ночам Баки вспоминал жизнь Солдата. Воспоминания приходили не в каждом сне, и он даже в какой-то мере был благодарен подсознанию за это. Всего разом он не сумел бы выдержать.

К тому моменту, как произошел теракт в ООН, Баки еще многого не помнил о Зимнем Солдате. Он еще не был готов к встрече со Стивом, но Стив его не спрашивал.

Привычно перехватило дыхание при виде рельефного тела, затянутого в синий жесткий кевлар. Баки вспомнил, как залипал подолгу на изменившегося Стива, следил за каждым движением, глотая густую слюну. Иногда ему казалось, что Коммандос знали обо всем, ну, или хотя бы догадывались. Он был непростительно неосторожен.  
Вот и сейчас руки просто чесались сжать и прижать к себе, но Баки справился с собой и продолжил играть роль.

Следующие несколько дней они со Стивом не расставались надолго, а тактильных контактов было куда больше, чем за, кажется, весь сорок четвертый.  
Когда ночью дежурил Сэм, Баки позволил себе лечь поближе к Стиву и насладиться его запахом. На войне Стив почти не пах собой, все затмевал жуткий одеколон, которым пропахла вся его форма и костюм. Одеколон ему подарили девочки из кабаре в честь какого-то события. Какого — Баки не помнил, хотя Стив говорил. Помнил только, что тонкий и терпкий собственный запах Стива ему больше попробовать так и не удалось.  
Сейчас Стив пах слабо, но более мягко, чем тогда. В его запахе, все еще свежем и терпком, присутствовали сладкие ноты чего-то незнакомого. Скорее фруктового, чем цветочного.  
Баки вычленил немного сладости жженого сахара, но фруктовую ноту определить не смог.

На секунду он похолодел — может быть, это запах омеги, которая появилась у Стива в новом времени?  
Баки поспешно отогнал эту мысль. Если у Стива кто-то появился, он наверняка бы сказал. О Старке же говорит. О своей команде, друзьях. Об омеге бы тоже сказал. Наверное.

***

Сомнения глодали Баки все время, пока они летели к бункеру. Он пытался уговорить себя, доказать, что слабый омежий запах ничего не значит. К тому же, в недавней битве он не увидел ни одной омеги, сплошь беты и альфы. Мысль все равно не отпускала. Баки пытался держать лицо, но был уверен, что если Стив обернется, то сразу поймет, что что-то не так. Маска Зимнего Солдата не хотела возвращаться. Не сейчас, когда они снова вместе, так желанно и сложно одновременно.

Через некоторое время Баки заметил, что Стив странно неподвижен довольно долгое время. Баки решил бы, что он скрывает повреждения, если бы не осмотрел Стива после взлета. Пара синяков и побитые ребра не в счет — все излечится к тому моменту, как они прилетят.

Чтобы отвлечь Стива — и себя — Баки нарушил тишину:

— Что будет с твоими друзьями?  
Стив долго молчал, и, впервые за несколько часов повернул немного голову, чтобы ответить.  
— Что бы ни случилось дальше, я справлюсь.

Баки отпустил то, что крутилось в голове почти так же навязчиво, как и мысли о стивовой омеге.  
— Не уверен, что стою всего этого.  
Стив практически развернулся, отпуская рычаги управления, чтобы ответить, но внезапно согнулся вперед, не сдержав стона и хватая ртом воздух, будто ему было нечем дышать. Баки испугали проступившая испарина и общий нездоровый вид.

Несмотря на отпущенный рычаг, квинджет пока летел прямо, но Баки понимал, что это ненадолго. Он быстро отстегнул ремни безопасности, включил автопилот и отстегнул Стива, с которым происходило что-то, отчего он почти отключился. Баки включил голосовое управление в джете и перетащил Стива в заднюю часть, где по его команде уже откинулись койко-места. Они были узкие и не очень удобные — он по себе знал, ведь ГИДРА тоже использовала джеты такой модификации, но ничего другого здесь не было. Из специальной ниши Баки забрал аптечку и принялся раздевать Стива.  
Наверняка он все-таки пропустил какое-то повреждение. Стив всегда до последнего пытался скрывать от него травмы, какими бы серьезными они ни были.

Руки немного тряслись, Баки со злостью это заметил и, тряхнув головой, приказал себе успокоиться. Трясущиеся пальцы были плохими помощниками с застежками формы Стива, так что это только замедляло процесс.  
Когда Стив пришел в себя, Баки успел расправиться только с креплениями для щита.

— Стив, — Баки казалось, что у него на лице вся паника мира, и Стив, сейчас увидев это, смог бы что-то понять. Но его тут же отпустило, потому что Стив прикрыл глаза и отвернул голову к стене. — Эй, приятель, что происходит? Тебя ранили, и ты мне не сказал? Куда, Стив?

— Никуда, — хрипло и едва слышно за гулом двигателей ответил Стив. Он повернулся обратно, посмотрел долгим взглядом. Баки видел, как расползлись черным его зрачки, затопляя прозрачно-голубой. — Я должен был сказать тебе давно, еще после того, как вытащил тебя из Аццано.

Баки пришлось наклониться, чтобы лучше слышать. Судя по румянцу, неровными пятнами залившему светлую кожу Стива, ему было... стыдно. И это сбило Баки с толку окончательно. 

— Но ты так радовался, все время шутил, подкалывал меня... Я испугался, что между нами все навсегда изменится, поэтому молчал. И, когда понял, что это скоро произойдет, решил все-таки тебе признаться. Но было не время — на следующий день была назначена операция в ущелье, а после — все как оборвало. Я не задумался, почему. Мне было слишком больно. Я сожалел, что не смог найти в себе силы раньше, но ничего уже было не изменить, — слова лились потоком, Стив говорил сбивчиво и тяжело дышал, и он смотрел на Баки, и говорил громче, так, что Баки уже не нужно было так близко наклоняться, но Баки просто не хотелось отстраняться.

Стив облизал губы и продолжил:  
— Иногда я думал, что если бы сказал тебе до операции, ты никуда бы меня не пустил. Я желал этого всем сердцем те месяцы, что был без тебя. Чтобы я пересилил свою трусость, сказал тебе, и мы перенесли бы операцию, и ты был бы жив, со мной. Мой. Баки, мой... — Стив внезапно дернулся и тихо простонал сквозь зубы. Баки, затаив дыхание, осторожно прикоснулся к его щеке, погладил, едва касаясь, и кивнул, побуждая продолжать.

Стив, замерший под его прикосновениями, оттаял и сбивчиво проговорил:  
— Когда я очнулся уже здесь, ничего не было. И медицинские обследования ничего не показали. И все эти годы я был обычным, будто что-то сдвинулось за время, что я провел во льдах... А когда встретил тебя, я... Я почувствовал себя снова тем мальчиком с Монтагю-стрит, который впервые в жизни познакомился с другим мальчиком, дружбу с которым хотелось сохранить во что бы то ни стало... Бак, я... — Стив прикрыл глаза и некоторое время просто глубоко дышал. Баки нашел его руку и крепко сжал, переплетя пальцы живой руки с пальцами Стива, и осмелился наклониться чуть ниже, чтобы вдохнуть запах с его ладони. И сквозь кровь, железо и бетонную крошку он почуял свежую сладость.

Часть него хотела тут же отбросить руку Стива и отскочить подальше, пока он еще не сошел с ума совсем. А другая часть, озаренная догадкой, хотела вцепиться крепче — и не только в руку.

Когда Баки перевел взгляд на лицо Стива, тот внимательно смотрел на него, и видимо уже довольно давно, потому что лицо у него было такое, будто он нашел что-то очень интересное, но пока непонятное, и собирался в ближайшем будущем это тщательно изучить.

— Я был альфой, Бак, — решительно продолжил Стив. — Я родился альфой. Неправильным, больным, с отклонениями, которым в этом веке дали название и нашли лечение. Но тогда об этом не было и речи. И мне приходилось... А тебя я меньше всего хотел в это посвящать. Но мама... Она все решила за меня, потому что ей нужна была помощь. Она лучше разбиралась в людях. И она доверилась тебе, и ты не подвел. И каждый раз, — Стив всхлипнул, но слез не было. — Каждый раз я отчаянно жалел, что я не омега, Бак. Потому что ты был бы единственным альфой, на которого я был согласен. Баки... Я так боялся, что ты отвернешься от меня. Я так боялся тебя разочаровать, и до, и после эксперимента.  
— Стив, — Баки сглотнул непонятно откуда взявшийся комок в горле.  
— Баки, — Стив перебил, и вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду: — Я не стал альфой после сыворотки, Бак. Я стал омегой. И сейчас...  
— Ты течешь, Стив, — голос у Баки внезапно сорвался и сорвались тормоза. Он навалился на Стива, носом уткнулся куда-то в живот, и как животное, повел носом по ткани, чтобы с радостным удивлением почувствовать слабый влекущий запах через плотный кевлар. — Ты из-за меня течешь, Стив.  
Они встретились глазами, и Стив казался сумасшедшим, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и закушенными губами. Баки понимал, что и сам сейчас выглядел ничуть не лучше.  
— Стив, ты не знаешь, но... я тебе все расскажу, но позже. Сейчас я просто не могу...  
Он не закончил, когда Стив резко кивнул посреди его речи. Баки поднялся и начал быстро стягивать с себя костюм.  
— Свет на пятьдесят процентов, температуру повысить на три градуса. Открыть спальное место Р2Б.  
Пока Стив удивленно смотрел на него, его койка сдвинулась в проход, и за ней выехала еще одна, образуя «двуспальное» место. Проход теперь был загорожен, Баки почти прижало ноги к противоположной стене, но ему было плевать. Особенно сейчас.

Из ящика он вытащил несколько пледов, из аптечки, которую койка отодвинула к стене, чертыхаясь, достал смазку, на всякий случай, и долго рылся среди таблеток. Потратил пару минут, чтобы прочитать о передозировке, и, отбросив бумажку, скормил Стиву пол пачки.

Пока Стив запивал водой таблетки, Солдату внутри Баки хотелось закричать, потому что Стив совсем не думал о своей безопасности. Стив настолько доверял Баки, что не глядя и не спрашивая, выпил гору неизвестных таблеток, и, если бы Солдат хотел его убить, ему не пришлось бы стараться. Баки отбросил эти мысли, когда нашел запасы воды и протеиновых батончиков, и подтащил добычу ближе к импровизированному гнезду.

На Баки была нижняя одежда, тонкие штаны и майка, и он планировал оставаться в них, быть рядом со Стивом и иметь преграду, чтобы не сорваться.  
Первая течка — а для Стива она именно что первая — всегда болезненная и выматывающая. Баки еще помнил те книги, что приносила когда-то Сара.  
Стиву сейчас гораздо больше, чем член альфы, нужны были просто его присутствие и тепло.

— А теперь давай тебя разденем.

Прежде, чем начать, Баки застелил койки пледами, чтобы было мягче, один уложил валиком вместо подушки, еще два остались чтобы укрываться. Он помог Стиву разоблачиться, бормоча какую-то успокаивающую чепуху, которую и сам не помнил в следующую секунду, потому что его трясло, колотило просто. Его самая сокровенная и страшная в своей эгоистичности мечта сбывалась, она была у него в руках, Стив был у него в руках прямо сейчас, и Баки откровенно боялся. Он боялся все испортить и боялся, что это всего лишь один из горячечных бредовых снов, что в изобилии виделись в первом плену в Аццано и во втором — где бы он ни был.

Снимая амуницию Стива, Баки гладил обнажающуюся кожу, тут же покрывавшуюся испариной и мурашками. Баки когда-то читал, что омег бросает то в жар, то в холод, и происходит это настолько быстро, что организм не успевает правильно реагировать. Плюс боль. У кого тянущая, у кого резкая — разная. Но однозначно она есть, Стива периодически прошивало спазмами, от которых он болезненно стонал.  
Освободив Стива от костюма, Баки с нажимом погладил его по животу, напряженному и твердому, пытаясь расслабить. Стив закусил губы и отзывался тихими стонами на каждое прикосновение.  
Когда спазм отпустил, Баки прилег рядом, притянул Стива головой к левому плечу, обнял за спину и, уткнувшись во влажные от пота волосы, глубоко задышал.

Когда он снял костюм, сдерживаемый кевларом запах Стива наполнил джет. Стив пах сильно, призывно, сладко. Но самоконтроль у Баки был натренирован долгими годами в Бруклине, а потом еще и закален подготовкой Зимнего Солдата. Член стоял — хоть гвозди забивай, но помутиться разуму Баки не позволил.  
Стив доверился ему, как и всегда. И, как и всегда, Баки не имел права его подвести.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и расслабился в его руках.  
— Баки, ты...  
— Все хорошо, мелкий, — Баки поцеловал его в висок, живой рукой выписывая по его влажной спине узоры. — Все будет хорошо. Я рядом.  
— Ты... — Стив замялся. — Ты будешь со мной?  
Баки немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза с расширенными зрачками.  
— Верь мне, Стив. Все будет. Но, чтобы ты знал — я и так твой, со всеми своими потрохами и бионикой. Давно и прочно.  
— Но почему тогда ты... — Стив жарко покраснел и умолк, взглядом умоляя не заставлять его продолжать.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Стив, тебе под сотню лет, а ты все краснеешь, как пятнадцатилетняя девственница.  
— Но я и есть, — в голосе Стива прорезался металл, и Баки поспешил его успокоить, поглаживая по скулам и вискам.

— Потому что я читал умные книжки, Стив. Сейчас тебя перетрясет, потом пройдут спазмы. И только потом появится смазка и начнется жар. Надо еще немножко подождать, пока тебе самому не захочется, по-настоящему, понимаешь? И только тогда можно. Твой организм, конечно, сверхчеловеческий, но и ему нужно, чтобы все происходило правильно.

Стив нервно кивнул и прикрыл глаза, снова расслабляясь на плече Баки.  
— Через сколько мы прилетим?

Баки внезапно вернулся в реальный мир, в котором они летели сражаться с пятью супер-солдатами, такими же машинами-убийцами, каким был он сам.  
— Бортовой компьютер, время до цели.  
— Ориентировочное время до цели составляет четыре часа сорок две минуты, — механически отозвался компьютер.

— Снизить скорость вдвое, — приказал Баки, и выразительно посмотрел на вскинувшегося Стива. — Никуда они оттуда не денутся, Стив. Вряд ли у Земо есть джет, так что пойдут либо пешком, либо на вездеходе. Плюс их всех надо привести в порядок после разморозки. Там мышцы как желе, а в голове сплошная каша. Часа четыре минимум. И это если он всех поднимет одновременно. А если по очереди, то все десять. Душ, гимнастика, капельницы... Долго, в общем. Времени хватит на все.

Стив недовольно повозился, и спросил:  
— А как мы будем с ним сражаться, если я... в таком состоянии? Я не рассчитывал на то, что все начнется сейчас. Думал, еще сутки в запасе есть.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Ты, ясное дело, никак. — И придержал опять вскинувшегося Стива. — Ну а что ты хотел? Ты... слушай, я знаю их всех, и, что важно, их слабые места. Если Земо их разбудил... Я справлюсь, Стив. Я не могу не справиться. А вот ты никуда не пойдешь. На за что. Ты слаб как котенок сейчас, и будешь таким же слабым еще дня три. Если бы это была обычная течка, ты бы, может, и смог. Но, Стиви, это первый раз, и тебе больно, потому что твой организм, хоть и накачан сывороткой, не знает, что с тобой происходит. Если в один момент все хорошо, то в любой другой тебя скрутит. И тогда я точно не смогу сражаться. Так что ты подождешь здесь, с ручным гранатометом. Я видел, в ящике Романов он есть. Если кто-то выйдет из бункера — будешь стрелять по ним. Ничто другое их не возьмет.

Стив неверяще покачал головой.  
— Такое ощущение, что ты все продумал давно.  
— Неа, — Баки покачал головой, улыбаясь. — Это приобретенная способность оценивать ситуацию. Уходит секунд пять, не больше. Достаточно, чтобы перестроить весь план от начала и до конца.

Стива опять скрутило судорогой, а после Баки напоил его водой.  
— Подремли пока, — предложил Баки, когда они снова улеглись в прежнюю позу.  
— Нет. Можно я лягу так? — Стив съехал немного вниз, ухом прижимаясь к груди Баки.  
— Можно, — Баки погладил его по плечам и запустил пальцы живой руки в волосы, слабо массируя кожу.  
— Мне такое снилось. Стук твоего сердца, — тихо сказал Стив. Баки больше ощутил его слова, чем услышал.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, справляясь с желанием подхватить Стива и зацеловать, выражая все свои чувства и потакая давнему желанию. Лишь боязнь сделать Стиву хуже остановила.

Некоторое время они просто лежали, обнявшись. Баки периодически поил Стива водой. Все процессы в организмах омег обычно замедлялись на время течки, но вода была нужна, чтобы возместить ту, что выходила с потом.  
Примерно через час Стив начал сопеть, что значило, что в его голове поселилась какая-то мысль. Сопение обычно значило, что Баки эта мысль скорее всего не понравится.  
И точно. Стив приподнялся на локте, долго смотрел в глаза Баки, после чего сказал:

— То, что ты делал все эти годы... это был не ты. У тебя не было выбора.

Баки вздохнул, и пожал плечами.  
— Я знаю. Но я делал это.

Смотреть в глаза Стиву было физически тяжело. Баки был виновен, и он прекрасно об этом знал. И прекрасно осведомлен о том, что Стив не считал совершенные им убийства актами казни. Он считал их военными действиями, а его самого — военнопленным. Серьезных разговоров у них за эти дни не случалось, но Баки хорошо знал Стива и ход его мыслей.

Это не значило, что Баки был с этим согласен.  
Но ради Стива и ради будущего, ради искупления, которое Баки надеялся совершить... Потому что, как теперь бросить едва обретенного во всех смыслах Стива? Уйти от него на другой континент, оставить сражаться с открытой спиной? Баки стало холодно от одной только мысли.  
Еще пару часов назад он бы ушел. Но час назад сбылась мечта и радость всей его жизни. И он просто не мог отказаться от этого дара, преподнесенного, как он сказал себе, в кредит. За него придется заплатить, но позже.

Баки всегда умел договариваться. С приятелями, с лавочниками, с работодателями, со Стивом. С самим собой. Особенно с самим собой.

Еще через час Стив расслабился, лежа на Баки. До этого его периодически сотрясали внутренние спазмы, и он, ожидая нового, так или иначе был напряжен. Но теперь боль осталась позади.  
Баки чувствовал, как усилился запах Стива, становясь более... требовательным. Это единственное слово, которое казалось Баки подходящим.

От Стива жарило, как от печки. Запах шел сладкий, влекущий, Баки часто дышал, понимая, что именно этот запах чувствовал всегда в ложные течки Стива.

Стив слабо хныкал, потираясь о Баки. У него, наконец, тоже встал. Он поднял осоловевшие глаза на Баки и будто прислушался к себе.  
— Так и должно быть?

— Ка... кажется, — Баки кашлянул. В горле першило. Ему надо было попить, а еще лучше — поцеловать или вылизать Стива. Второе — еще слишком рано, поэтому он воплотил первое.  
Он поцеловал Стива, раскрывая его рот языком, завоевывая, вылизывал десны и сглатывал смешанную слюну. Жар зацепил и его. Баки зарычал. Стив сдался.  
Голову вело от покорности, с какой Стив откинулся на спину, позволяя Баки навалиться сверху, раздвинул ноги и сжал коленями бока Баки.

Баки с трудом нашел в себе силы оторваться.  
Член болезненно пульсировал, штаны и майка мешались, но пока что ему нужны были преграды, чтобы держать себя в руках. Стив еще не был готов. О чем Баки ему и сообщил.

Стив ожидаемо нахмурился — свел брови до глубокой вертикальной морщинки между ними. Баки всегда хотелось поцеловать эту морщинку, разгладить пальцем, и сейчас он мог себе это позволить.

— Мне кажется, я уже готов, — сказал Стив, пока Баки гладил его по лицу и целовал, куда вздумается. — Я не хочу ждать. Я так часто представлял это, Бак. Нас. Тебя.  
Баки крепко зажмурился, потому что щипало глаза, и коснулся лбом лба Стива.

— Знал бы ты, как часто _я_ это представлял. Как хотел тебя под собой, такого нежного, покорного... Или даже самому отдаться тебе, это не казалось мне неправильным... Как мечтал засыпать и просыпаться всю жизнь только рядом с тобой, чтобы первое, что видеть утром — это твое лицо. Я люблю тебя, Стив. — Баки открыл глаза и смотрел в краснеющие от собирающихся слез глаза напротив. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сдавленно сказал Стив и потянулся поцеловать. Слегка неумело, робко, но очень искренне.  
— Еще полчасика, — прошептал Баки в губы Стиву. — Чтобы точно тебе не навредить. Я не вынесу, если своими руками причиню тебе боль снова. Никогда не смогу до конца простить себя за то, как ранил тебя два года назад. Как представлю, что ты мог умереть, если бы я хоть чуть-чуть слабее сопротивлялся программе...

— Нет, — уверенно произнес Стив. — Ты никогда бы не смог навредить мне слишком сильно или убить меня. Даже под программой.

И Баки было слишком тепло внутри от этой твердой уверенности, не подкрепленной ничем, кроме истовой веры самого Стива.  
Они потратили некоторое время, исследуя рты друг друга, и Баки пришла в голову мысль, что ему такое не надоест никогда. Он поделился ею со Стивом и с удовольствием слушал его смех, лаской проходившийся по ушам.

В какой-то момент Баки просто понял, что Стив готов. Да и сам Стив, похоже, начал кое-что понимать. Его тело непроизвольно выгибалось, а запах еще больше усилился, провоцируя. Он поерзал под Баки, выбирая наиболее удобное положение. Баки с некоторым удивлением наблюдал, как смущенное лицо Стива заливает краска, ярко-розовая, соблазнительная — так и хотелось облизать или прикусить скулу, щеку, подбородок.

— Баки, — едва слышно начал Стив, и от следующих его слов, Баки понял, почему: — давай... трахни меня.  
— Детка! — ошарашенно выдохнул Баки, передергиваясь всем телом от прошившего током возбуждения. — Что же ты делаешь, глупый? Я же не железный.

— Ну так и я не стеклянный, — заявил с упрямством Стив, только руки еще на груди не сложил, а так — смотрел, укоризненно и выжидающе — где только силы нашлись.  
Баки восторженно зарычал и впился в красные от притока крови губы, немного приподнялся, чтобы живой рукой спуститься ниже, коснуться Стива там, где сейчас все голодно пульсировало и истекало ярко пахнущей смазкой.

Стив дернулся от прикосновения, коротко простонал в рот Баки, ответил языком.  
Баки так и просились на язык возбуждающие грязные словечки. Совестью Баки хотел сдерживаться, но какая-то его часть желала, чтобы Стив их слышал, чтобы от каждого сказанного слова его выгибало от возбуждения, когда он представлял бы себе то, что говорил Баки.  
— Мой сладкий мальчик, весь мой.

Баки проник одним пальцем в горячее и влажное, такое же нежное, как, он помнил, было тогда.  
— Течешь для меня. Из-за меня. Мой маленький Стив. Куколка.  
Баки шептал в губы Стиву, слизывал короткие удивленные стоны с его губ. Добавил второй палец, скользнувший легко — Стив сейчас и кулаку не стал бы сопротивляться. Баки пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не спустить от мыслей и картинок, возникших в голове. Когда-нибудь — обязательно, но не сейчас. Сейчас не так экстремально.

С трудом оторвавшись от Стива, Баки стянул с себя ненавистные штаны, полумокрые от натекшей с члена смазки.  
Возвышаясь на коленях над раскинувшимся Стивом, взъерошенным, непривычным, таким сильным и телом, и духом, Баки с трудом верил, что это не сон.  
— Стиви, — хрипло выдавил он. — Ты такой красивый, блядь.  
— Бак, — Стив нашел в себе силы на укоризненный взгляд. — Не выражайся.  
— Я хочу, — Баки усмехнулся, убирая с постели лишнее и устраиваясь у Стива между ног. — Хочу говорить тебе, как я хочу тебя трахнуть, выебать, отыметь. Чтобы ты мог только кричать от удовольствия на моем члене. Но еще больше я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью, солнышко. Мальчик мой.

— Я уже не мальчик. Далеко не мальчик, — задыхаясь, выдохнул Стив, шире раздвигая ноги и приподнимая зад.  
Баки поддержал его живой рукой, железной удерживая себя над Стивом, глаза в глаза.  
Головкой он уперся в дырку Стива и с ума сходил от ощущения, как она дергается, будто желая ухватить его, ощутить внутри.

— Для меня ты навсегда останешься моим мальчиком, моей сладкой деткой. Не осталось никого, кто бы помнил тебя мелким и знал бы, какой ты был очаровательно упрямый. Это только для меня. Ты — для меня. Когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя кончить на моем языке. Но пока что... Пока что я хочу сделать тебе хорошо, но это мой первый раз, так что не...  
— Баки? — Стив удивленно свел брови. — Я думал, ты давно, еще до войны...

— Я тоже — для тебя, — Баки светло улыбнулся. — Я только для тебя.  
И пока Стив не успел найти слов для ответа или возражения, пока в уголках его глаз закипали слезы от счастья и щемящего чувства, связанного с любовью, Баки, наконец, вошел у него, втолкнулся долго и до самого конца, пока налитые яйца не встретились с влажной от смазки промежностью Стива.  
Стив задохнулся, вскрикнул на выдохе, да так и замер, поглощенный новыми ощущениями.  
Баки тоже замер на, спасибо, не дрожащей железной руке, понимая, что долго он не продержится, даже если сейчас вспомнит все свои самые грязные убийства. Все прошлое меркло в сравнении с настоящим.

— Стив, — Баки попытался его дозваться, но Стив будто не слышал. Баки толкнул его носом в щеку, поцеловал, отвлекая.  
— Стиви, солнышко. Первый раз будет быстро.  
— Ну не единственный же, — одними губами выдохнул Стив и обхватил его непослушными руками за плечи.

Баки начал двигаться, то медленно, то быстро — не мог поддерживать один темп, чтобы не расслабляться, потому что помнил еще где-то, на периферии сознания, что главное все же Стив. Его удовольствие.  
Стив, похоже, был где-то не здесь — он прикрыл глаза, страдальчески хмурил брови, рот его был приоткрыт буквой “о”, и, когда Баки склонялся за поцелуем, он начинал шептать, срываясь на тихие стоны:  
— Хорошо, Баки... Так хорошо...

Увидел бы кто его таким — Баки убил бы, тут же. Стив сейчас был так открыт, во всех смыслах. Уязвим.  
Баки передвинул руку с поясницы Стива на его член, немного сжал головку, провел кулаком вдоль ствола, и снова сжал головку.

— Люблю тебя, Стиви. Люблю тебя.  
— Бак! — Стив вскрикнул с совершенно не своей интонацией, весь сжался, подталкивая Баки. А ему-то и нужно было — просто опустить себя. Иногда Баки знал, что может кончить, едва Стив ему прикажет.  
Когда квазары перед глазами рассеялись, Баки увидел совершенно ошалелого Стива, смотрящего на него с восторгом. Он поспешно вышел, рукой сжимая раздувшийся узел. Хорошо, успел.  
— Почему? — Стив выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным.  
— Эй, — Баки улыбнулся ему, коротко поцеловал. — Хочу, чтобы ты немного привык, прежде, чем пихать в тебя узел. Тебя должно быстро накрыть снова, так что будет тебе все по полной программе во второй раз.  
Стив поверил, кивнул и улыбнулся, счастливо и сыто. Прижался к Баки, размазывая по ним обоим собственную сперму, которой разукрасил весь свой живот.  
Немного придя в себя, Баки выпоил Стиву полбутылки воды, а сам сжевал энергетический батончик.

Они лежали, молча, в уютной тишине, нарушаемой лишь гулом двигателей. До цели оставалось шесть часов.  
Когда Баки улегся обратно, накрывая их пледом, Стив подкатился к нему совсем плотно, заглянул в глаза. Смутился.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Еще тогда... Это всегда был только ты, Бак. Врачи после Эрскина говорили, что возможно, течка все же наступит, а возможно — не наступит никогда. Но набор омежьих органов у меня все же появился. Они понятия не имели, почему. Когда ты вернулся ко мне после Аццано, омежья сущность начала просыпаться. Я начал пахнуть как омега, потому выливал на себя одеколон тоннами. Я старался держаться от тебя подальше, но... Я ведь не реагировал на других альф, вообще. Если ты не заметил, то на войне нас окружали альфы — каждый второй, но я не видел и не чувствовал никого из них. Это только ты.

Баки решил, что на него тоже влияют омежьи гормоны, потому что в который раз за сегодняшний день едва не расплакался. Он благодарно поцеловал Стива и принял решение поделиться одной из самых тяжелых вещей из его памяти.

— Они пытались скрестить меня с другим омегой, — Баки придержал вскинувшегося Стива, — для получения суперсолдатского потомства. И у меня не встал, даже в его течку. И даже под препаратами они не смогли ничего изменить. Они решили, что я запечатлен на кого-то. У меня спрашивали, пытали даже, хотели, видимо, приволочь для экспериментов. Но Солдат не имел моих воспоминаний. А сам я был где-то на задворках его разума, мыслями вместе с тобой. Прости меня.

Стив все-таки расплакался.  
— Даже не помня ни меня, ни себя, ты не предал нас, Бак.  
Баки кивнул, стиснув зубы, и молча вытер мокрые щеки Стива. Вспоминать жизнь солдата ему было почти физически неприятно.

— Кстати, — подал голос Стив, когда успокоился. Баки только вздохнул, не понимая, когда Стив успел стать таким болтливым. Потом вспомнил, что Стив болтал, только когда все было хорошо, он был не болен, сыт, счастлив — то есть, почти никогда. Не осознавая до конца, Баки плотнее прижал к себе Стива и переплел их ноги.

— Что — «кстати»?  
— Мою болезнь в этом веке научились лечить. Ну, как лечить? Выяснилось, что проявление о-пола у а-человека провоцирует нахождение рядом стопроцентно подходящего для запечатления альфы. Так что лечение бывает двух вариантов. Либо разделить пару, причем, чем дальше, тем лучше, либо начать пить гормоны, чтобы сделаться кем-то вроде беты, с повадками омеги. Феномен запечатления, к сожалению, до сих пор плохо изучен, и запечатление двух альф и тогда, и сейчас, — один к тридцати миллионам, — не изменилось. Ученые не знают, почему это происходит. А когда такие подходящие встречаются, один, тот, что сильнее, начинает подавлять более слабого и он становится... таким.

— А аллергия на слюну другого альфы тоже есть? — недоверчиво спросил Баки.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Частный случай. Встречается у каждого двадцатого с таким синдромом.  
— Знаешь, Стив, я эгоистично рад, что ты не родился в это время. Ты всю жизнь не был бы собой.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Я не жалею, Бак.

Они помолчали.  
— Значит, мы все-таки запечатлены? — спросил Баки.  
— Да, мы запечатлены, — уверенно ответил Стив.  
— Это все еще редкость?  
— Теперь это встречается еще реже, чем в наше время. Каждый десятитысячный находит свою истинную половину. Так что в народе это так и осталось чем-то вроде сказки, как уже было принято в наше время, — с грустью произнес Стив.  
Баки нашел его руку, переплел их пальцы и поцеловал каждую костяшку.  
— Еще раз — я рад, что ты не родился в это время. По многим причинам.

Баки был прав, когда говорил, что без сцепки Стива накроет быстро. Не прошло и двадцати минут, как Стив снова начал ерзать и смотреть на Баки самую капельку виноватыми, но полными желания глазами.  
Баки устроился на спине поудобнее и затащил Стива на себя. Стив поерзал, притираясь задницей к напряженному члену Баки.  
— Давай, — Баки подбодрил его. — Думаю, тебе понравится. Ты же любишь командовать.  
— Бак, — Стив укоризненно на него посмотрел, дождался широкой улыбки в ответ и принялся за изучение тела под ним.  
Обвел пальцами встречающиеся на пути шрамы — Баки видел, что хотел поцеловать, но пока стеснялся. Баки решил, что стесняться отучит. В ближайшее же время.  
— Я хочу... можно?  
— Можно все, что хочешь, — Баки пожал плечами, погладил Стива по бедрам, влажным от смазки члену и яйцам в светлых волосках. Придержал свой член, когда Стив приподнялся и начал опускаться.  
Стив замедлился на середине, переставил ноги устойчивее, оперся руками о грудь Баки и опустился до конца с мычащим стоном.

— Подожди, привыкни, — прошептал Баки, поглаживая руками везде, куда мог дотянуться. Надавил Стиву на спину, заставляя лечь на себя и немного расслабиться. Понимал, что вряд ли Стиву больно. Скорее необычно, непривычно. Смущающе.  
Рука сама собой потянулась потрогать место, где они соединялись. Стив резко дернулся, но Баки, предусмотрительно обхватив его железной рукой, не пустил, успокаивающе шепча в ухо какую-то чушь.  
Тонкая кожица ануса натянулась вокруг члена Баки, на ощупь она была влажной от смазки, как и вообще все вокруг, и очень горячей, и сжималась при каждом новом прикосновении, так что Баки рисковал опять быстро кончить. И он бы точно кончил, если бы видел эту картинку сейчас.

— Стив, давай сам, попробуй подвигаться.  
— Я уже не девственник, Бак, — Стив выпрямился на нем, вид у него был жутко важный и от того комичный — взъерошенный, совершенно сексуальный, но он опять пытался включать Капитана.  
— То, что мы уже один раз кончили, не делает тебя меньшим девственником, чем ты был до этого. Можно заниматься сексом всю жизнь и оставаться девственником. Девственник — это состояние души, — произнес Баки и резко вскинул бедра, заставляя Стива задохнуться и отвлечься.  
Баки сжал руками бедра Стива и несколько раз, совершенно без усилий приподнял его и опустил, насаживая на себя, и тогда, наконец, Стив перехватил инициативу и принялся раскачиваться с разной амплитудой, пытаясь найти наиболее удобный угол и наиболее приятный темп.  
Только Баки начало казаться, что Стиву нравилось по-всякому, и Баки тут являлся приложением к члену, потому что Стив закрыл глаза, негромко постанывал и явно не собирался ничего менять. Он был безумно красивый в эти мгновения, так откровенно наслаждался, не стесняясь, постанывал... Но это было ужасно медленно для Баки, все рецепторы которого распалял запах течного Стива, и мало для самого Стива, который этого пока еще не понимал.

Баки резко сел, обхватил Стива поперек груди и перевернул их обоих.  
— Бак, что?..  
Стив приподнял голову, недоуменно смотря.  
— Поиграешься потом как-нибудь. Когда прикуешь меня магнитными наручниками. Сил никаких нет смотреть на тебя и ничего не делать. Держись за что-нибудь.  
— За что? — успел выдохнуть Стив, вскрикивая и теряя все мысли от следующего толчка.  
Баки сходу задал приличный ритм, одной рукой придерживая ногу Стива и раскрывая его удобнее для себя.  
Стив поплыл почти сразу, опять ушел в себя, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Баки ощущал одновременно довольство и досаду. Довольство потому, что именно он доводил Стива до такого состояния, а досаду — потому, что Стив, сосредоточенный на себе, не обращал на него, казалось, никакого внимания.  
Во второй раз Баки тоже кончил до обидного быстро — так вышло, что и сам не заметил. Разглядывал Стива, впитывал и запоминал каждую эмоцию на его лице, так погрузился в созерцательный процесс — в голове так и стучало «мой-мой-мой!», что не понял, как кончил. Оно вспыхнуло, прокатилось по всему телу, выгнуло, и отступило, оставив задыхающимся на Стиве, только вытаскивать член он не стал, даже не подумал об этом.

Член сжало, стиснуло, обхватило полнее. Стив под ним захныкал и выгнулся, едва не сбрасывая с себя. Перед глазами у Баки замелькали белые точки, в голове взорвалась сверхновая, оглушив — или это был крик Стива, которого затрясло в его первом настоящем и полном оргазме?  
На Баки то накатывало, то отступало, от судорожных сокращений внутренних мышц Стива, он ярко кончал, теряясь на несколько мгновений, но потом опять некоторое время был здесь, в этом мире, в отличие от Стива — его трясло постоянно, Баки удерживал их обоих своим весом.

Стив был сейчас открыт, не мог удерживать на лице ни одной маски, слишком физические ощущения выбили его из колеи. Баки любовался и с удивлением понимал, что Стив действительно честен всегда, только слишком напряжен. И что Стив удивительно невинен, не испорчен, несмотря на все пережитое, несмотря на всю людскую грязь, что всегда окружала его.

Стив не фокусировал взгляд, восторженно и бессмысленно смотря куда-то в сторону огромными глазами, с уголка его рта стекала слюна, и он стонал на одной ноте, потерявшись в своем удовольствии. Из его члена мелкими каплями брызгала сперма, заляпывая их животы и пледы.

Баки потерся носом о его щеку, поцеловал безвольные губы, слизывая сладковатую слюну, оставил засос на шее и, наконец, сделал то, чего хотел с тех пор, как ему было четырнадцать — зализал местечко между плечом и шеей Стива и крепко укусил.

Стив закричал, дернулся, и снова кончил, туго сжав Баки внутри и добавив еще струйку спермы к лужицам на животе. Баки вскрикнул, инстинктивно толкаясь внутрь, и был очень удивлен, когда ему удалось немного сдвинуться.  
Стив от этого движения хрипло застонал и выдохнул: «Баки».

— Детка, — Баки поцеловал алые от поцелуев, слюны и укусов, потерявшие четкий контур губы, — Детка, расслабься. Будь послушным мальчиком. Тебе понравится, я чувствую.  
Стив всхлипнул несколько раз, повернул голову, впервые за сцепку осмысленно глядя на Баки.  
— Да. Бак. Люблю тебя.  
— Солнце. — Баки почувствовал, как ослабли сжимавшие его мышцы, судорожные сжатия он все равно ощущал, но уже не так крепко, как раньше. Он двинулся немного вперед, затем чуть назад, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Стива. Вдавился снова, до предела возможного, обхватил Стива за задницу, растягивая половинки, чтобы облегчить себе доступ, продвинулся еще на пару миллиметров, с восторгом ощущая, как Стив дернулся под ним, и сжал снова, сжал собой, и уже не отпускал, крича. Сквозь его ресницы брызнули слезы, тело затрясло под Баки, член, обессиленный, но все еще твердый, зажатый животом Баки, несколько раз дернулся, выпуская полупрозрачные капли и содрогаясь еще пару раз всухую.  
А у Баки перед глазами рождались Вселенные, и Богом в каждой из них был Стив Роджерс.

Заметив сквозь свое наслаждение, что губы у Стива шевелятся, Баки склонился ниже, и через шум в ушах расслышал тихий шепот Стива, прерывавшийся короткими стонами:

— Мой альфа. Мой Баки. Какой же ты красивый. Мой.  
Баки склонился еще ниже, к уху Стива, и, оставив короткий поцелуй на мочке, прошептал:  
— А ты — мой.

***

Баки разбудил стук в стекло и пиликанье вызова на управляющей панели джета.  
Они уже приземлились.  
Стив крепко спал, обвив Баки руками и ногами, и тому пришлось применить все свои навыки суперсолдата, чтобы вылезти из импровизированного гнезда, не потревожив сон Стива.

За окном обнаружился стучавший в стекло Старк. За его спиной маячил черным пятном король Ваканды.  
Баки принял вызов — от Старка, и, видя его выразительно приподнятые брови, сконцентрировал взгляд на своем отражении в стекле. Даже полупрозрачный силуэт и игра света и тени выдавали в нем человека, только что вылезшего из постели, где весело проводил время.

— Кхм, — Тони слегка замялся, что было неслыханно для него. — Я так понимаю, улетали вы с Кэпом вдвоем. И, либо я чего-то не знаю о вас, либо я чего-то не знаю в принципе, и ты не можешь себе представить, как мне не нравятся оба этих факта.

Баки решил, что скрывать будет бессмысленно, так что пожал плечами.  
— Стив — мой омега.  
Глаза у Старка опасно расширились — казалось, еще немного, и они просто выпадут. Пантера за его спиной, видимо, слышавший весь разговор из динамика, тоже выглядел удивленным.

— Во всех документах Стив — альфа, — возмутился Старк.  
— Тебе ли не знать, как просто подделать документы. Особенно, если изначально — так и было.  
— Это сыворотка его так? — теперь Тони побелел, и даже начал проявлять что-то вроде сочувствия. Баки задумался, видел ли кто-либо когда-либо у него такие эмоции. Если б у него была камера, можно было бы записать компромат. Хороший компромат еще никому не помешал.

— Ага, сыворотка. Но, давай, ты потом, после того, как все закончится, выдашь все свои эмоции по поводу? Я не уверен, что смогу его сейчас оставить. Последние пару часов он спит, так что до нового пика активности не так долго осталось. У него течка, — пояснил Баки. — Так что, либо вы пойдете в бункер вдвоем, либо подождете меня… Думаю, пару-тройку часов мне хватит.

Старк ошарашено похлопал глазами, поморщился: 

— Даже не хочу представлять. Черт, зачем ты мне это вообще сказал? Как мне теперь это развидеть?

— Не мои проблемы, — произнес Баки, внутренне понимая, что если бы Старк только увидел Стива таким — его пришлось бы убить. — План бункера схематично?  
— Давай.  
Старк тут же переключился в рабочий режим и развернул голограмму, на которой Пятница оперативно прокладывала объясняемый Баки план.

На середине объяснения Баки прервался от внезапно пришедшей в голову идеи.  
— Старк, у тебя есть ядерная ракета?  
— Есть. Дома. Но может прилететь. Зачем? — Тони, увлеченно переругивавшийся с Пятницей, озадаченно умолк.  
— А перенаправить ее почти у самой цели ты можешь?  
— Могу, конечно, что за вопрос вообще?

Баки закусил губу, обдумывая варианты и просчитывая альтернативы.  
— Из бункера нет других выходов, кроме вот этого и шахты, которая ведет прямиком в центральный зал. Шахту можно открыть дистанционно через панель в этой двери, надо только ввести код. Если направить ракету внутрь, то даже суперсолдаты не выживут, не важно, в каком они состоянии. Да и внутренний бункер прямое попадание не переживет. Особенно, если ракет будет две или три, чтобы наверняка.

Тони шевелил губами, что-то просчитывая, а Черная Пантера впервые подал голос.  
— Я вынужден извиниться перед тобой, Барнс. Я нашел виновного в гибели моего отца, и он сейчас в бункере. Я хотел бы судить его честным судом, но понимаю, сколь сильны риски выпустить в мир неуправляемых убийц. Я поддерживаю твой план.  
— Спасибо, — Баки кивнул, как раз, когда Тони закончил переругиваться с Пятницей.  
— Пятница выпустила три ракеты, через пять часов они будут здесь. Общей мощности хватит, примерно, чтобы сравнять с землей Токио подчистую. Во всяком случае, 3D-модель показала стопроцентную эффективность.

Позади Баки замычал проснувшийся Стив, что-то неразборчиво бормоча.  
— Баки? Тыде?  
— Со Старком разговариваю, — Баки обернулся посмотреть на Стива и поневоле расплылся в улыбке — Стив выглядел сонным, разнеженным, хорошо оттраханным — и его срочно захотелось еще раз. — Попей воды, Стиви, бутылочки на полу стоят. Я сейчас, закончу и приду к тебе.  
— Хршо, — невнятно пробормотал Стив, пытаясь нашарить бутылку непослушными руками. Баки переполняли нежность и любовь, он наглядеться не мог на такого Стива, не верил даже, что такое возможно в его жизни.

Баки развернулся к Старку, который опять выглядел выброшенной на берег рыбой, и глухо рыкнул.  
— Будешь на него пялиться — кадык вырву, — обозначил свою позицию Баки.  
Тони закашлялся и поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
— Через четыре часа я тебя отвлеку, надо будет подготовить все здесь.  
— Четыре часа и сорок минут. Они не должны понять, что что-то не так.


End file.
